Random-ness Wiki Van Status 3: The Epic Ending
Last time on Random-ness Wiki Van Status... CCs and Cream: Glad that I survived that Ganon attack. So... I'm gonna find the first Random-ness Wiki Van and stop Armageddon from happening. *flies off from his loftwing* CCs and Cream: Hmm... *sees the van* THERE!!! *flies into the van* First Battle Stuff *loftwing lands and CCs boards off* CCs and Cream: So... The Real Random-ness Wiki Van: |:/ *turns into Link (well on this page, he IS the Link of the group right>) and whips out the Master Sword and pulls out the Hylian Shield* (and cue boss battle music) ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE MASTER: THE RANDOM-NESS WIKI VAN Link: TZEYAH!!! HEY HHEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! The Real Random-ness Wiki Van: *facepalm* A few useless moments later... CCs and Cream: So where's the next Denny's? The Van: Just three miles from here! CCs and Cream: Alright! So apparently, CCs and Cream as Link got the van much more nicer now and he made sure he got nicer and not just lying. CCs and Cream: Yummy yummy diner food here I come! So favorite characters and alternate selves, we're almost there! Everyone in the van: YAY! YES! ALRIGHT! AWESOME! FOOD!!! *at Denny's* CCs and Cream: *nom nom nom* Yumz. *looks at a TV and sees something strange* News reporter: It seems that Armageddon is about to strike in a few hours. Let's talk to him for a little while. *to Armageddon* So...watcha doin'? Armageddon: Well, I'm about to end the world in a few hours. How 'bout you? News reporter: Well, in a few hours, I have to make dinner for my family. Armageddon: Oh. Good, good. News reporter: So the best thing for you to do now is to be prepared to die! Back to you Tom! Tom: Well in other news... *back to CCs and Cream* CCs and Cream: (Dang.....I hope the others are alright...) The Others TAG: So....For the 3rd time.......What Now? Faves:Well,looking up(and breaking the fourth wall),were practically screwed. 4th Wall:*Break!*SWEAR WORD! Faves:Uh..ok. Nick:But theres a way! Faves:0_0 where'd YOU come from? MOCHLUM: DINNER! Nick:Your imagination.The van brought me to life. The Van:YOUR WELCOME! Faves:Uh...thanks.But,anyways,how will we safe the earth again? Nick:By using the power of the Random-blade. Faves:So,where can we find this "Random-blade"? Nick:Buried deep in Lost City. Faves:(Facepalm)Do'h! The Van:I know where lost city!But where the random-blade is buried,beats the heck out of me. Faves:THEN LETS GO! Tog:Uh,dont you think this isnt very SAFE? Faves:Safety?Since when did we give a crap about safety?Mochlum married a FRIGGING COCONUT! Tha Van:Were going!Next stop:Lost City! Tog:Oh... Mochlum: YESH I DID AND I AM PROUD! On The Way To Lost City Faves:Well,we only have several hours left.USE FULL SPEED,VAN! The Van:Ok!FULL STEAM AHEAD! Faves:Dont you mean full SPEED ahead? The Van:No,the metal I was made out of is recuycled train parts.So,i'm kinda used to it,by force. Faves:Weird.But anyways...how's everyone doing so far? Nick:Im fine! Tog:Ive got a sick feeling on my stomache. Faves:Cause were flying? Tog:That,too.(Pukes out the window) Faves:Ew.How's everyone else doing? Gumball: Can't wait till MW3 Darwin: Gumball! How can you play such violent Video Games?! Gumball: Oh cummon Darwin. You expect me to play Zelda and Mario for the rest of my life? (Everyone lookes at Gumball silently) Nick: I have to use the little ladies...er gentlemans room. Faves: KK Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! Hey! Nugget in a biscut on me! (Nick leaves and enters the bathroom portal. Morphs into Mystiqe) Mystiqe: *Opens I-Pod* There on the move Voice: Excelent! Mochlum: YESH! I CAN NOW- (faints for some reason) Meanwhile with Mochlum... Mochlum: (wakes up on Mars) Where am I? Abraham Lincoln: Your in your limbo while your mortal body is fainted. Mochlum: HOLY POOP! Larry the Cucumber: How will we get outta here? Mochlum: Well, I'm a spirit, so (floats to Earth) I'm back with da guys! :::DDD Still on the way TAG: Who wants to play Ocarina of Time? CCs and Cream: Nah, I feel like playing Skyward Sword instead... or maybe some Mario Kart 7. Pizzaburger1: But alternate-self, those games didn't come out yet as I was typing this. CCs and Cream: Yes, yes, I know. But when somebody reads this page after November 18/20/23/24/whatever or December 1/2/3/4/whatever, those games already came out. 4th Wall: *cracks* PLEASE STOP!!! CCs and Cream: ..........No. Pizzaburger1: *GASP* You said no...like a BOSS. Mochlum's Spirit: Hey guys I escaped the limbo but I am still a spirit! What should I do??? TAG:Ok, I know were random and everything, but maybe were too random. Oh no, I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!!!!!! Mochlum's Spirit: You should go on a spiritual journey through the limbo like I just did! Somebody knock him out! Larry the Cucumber: Okay. (tries to maul TAG) Mochlum's Spirit: Don't maul him! Larry the Cucumber: TO BAD! IM BAD NOW! BWAHAHAHHAHA! Mochlum's Spirit: Crap, we're gonna die! Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! Bill:Kh remember (shows ripped page of book) Kh2cool:Okay uh..."If you say Fried Chicken one last time you will get an evil half" Oops I said Fried Chicken. Bill:(sarcastic) Ooops Kh2cool:Bill your evil? Bill:No....Kidding Yes! Kh2cool:Oh no i'm changing (evil Kh2cool comes out Kh2cool) KhX2:Heh Heh Heh Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! (During the Battle) Pheonix (Jean Grey): Do not be alarmed TAG (Half Dead): WTF are u doin here? Pheonix: to guild you to the Random-Blades TAG: Blade...s. Like more then one? Pheonix: Yes The extream battle KhX2:You wanna dance lets dance them..... Kh2cool:(dances) Hit me with your best shot! Fire Awa- (KhX2 slaps Kh2cool) Owww! Mochlum's Spirit: Uh oh! SPIRITS CAN'T SEE EVIL PEOPLE WITHOUT TURNING TO EVIL SPIRITS! Evil Spirit: RARARARAR! Kh2cool:(summons keybalde) Let dance! KhX2:(Charges up to Kh2cool) Hi-ya! Kh2cool:(Waves) Hi (Air punches) Yah! Puss,Marty gimme a hand! Puss:I got this (Makes cute face) Mochlum: Hey guys BUT WA! WHOS DAT? ITS MY EVIL SPIRIT TWIN! BALQHJEK! (kills spirit) AND KH2COOL! YOU LOOK SO MEAN! KhX2:Awwwww..... Puss:(attacks KHX2's face) Hi-Ya! Kh2cool:Yah! KHX2:(Charges up to Phineas and grabs him by the shirt) Phineas:Help! Help! Help! Help! (KHX2 throws Phineas off cliff) Phineas:Help!!! (falls off cliff) Kh2cool:Phineas! I'm really gonna regret this but (falls off cliff) Phineas:Aaaah! Kh2! Kh2cool:Phineas give me your hand! (Phineas gives me his hand) Phineas:Now what? Kh2cool:(throws Phineas up and climbs up himself) Meanwhile in the Spirit World Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: ... not enough >:o Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Don't summon any more >:( Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: Whoops >:) oh well, your friends won't be needing their heads. ~~Armedgan has been summoned.~~ Back in the other place... Mochlum: GUYS! ARMEDGAN OR WHATEVER CALLED ME AND SAYS HES GONNA START DESTROYING THE WORLD! KhX2:Oh no the tornado. Phineas:According to legend,you can have a sacrafise for it to go away. (Everyone looks at Kh2cool) Kh2cool:What? Alvin:Well you are there hero. (Tornado gets bigger) Kh2cool:You owe me $50 in Heaven.(takes deep breath then jumps in tornado) (tornado disapers) Marty:(gasp) he's gone. Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: D: Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: Well I guess one of them died. Time to summon MOAR TORNADOZ WOOOO *Summons more* Mochlum: NOOOOOO! I'LL SAVE U FROM HEAVEN KH! I'LL BRING U BACK TO LIFE! (jumps in) Phineas:It disapered... (light pops out) Khghost:Uh..my head.... Phineas:Huh your alive. Khghost:Are you sure I don't feel pretty good... Phineas:(puts hand through Khghost's stomatch) Huh? Your a ghost! Khghost:I'm a ghost! Oh no I am a ghost! Please don't change me back just yet. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip